


Protagonist (October 4)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1930s, Accurate understanding of old animation production, Bendy is confused, Funny how there's no Alice but this kinda centers around her, Gen, Henry helps, Joey is still sane, Kind Henry and his kind son, Sammy is stoked for this new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: It has to be explained to Bendy that he can't always be the protagonist. Alice is the protagonist this time and besides, Bendy isn't even in this episode.





	Protagonist (October 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy! Look at that! This one's longer! These are only meant to be short anyhow.

The newest episode was a success as the crowd of people coming to see it in theaters kept increasing, long with some good reviews in the press. With an end to an episode meant a beginning for a new one in Joey Drew Studios. Workers were already rushing about to prepare for their next project but nothing serious would happen until an idea for a story and a storyboard was fully lied out.

In such a room for this specific purpose was Henry and Joey. It was necessary for all of them to attend in this relatively tiny room.

As always Joey was the one to create the idea for the story, but it was ultimately the spit-balling between the two of them that really developed that idea or changed it entirely.

 

In their respective chairs Henry and Joey debated ideas for the new upcoming episode.

Joey absentmindedly tapped his pen on the desk and slanted his jaw to the side. “I think... for this episode...,” Joey thought for a bit as Henry waited patiently for his friend to continue, “we should try something new.”

Henry tilted his head in interest. “Go on,” he urged him.

Joey paused and splayed his hands open on the table. “I think we should focus on..- Alice! It would be somewhat of a different pace, something different.”

“Ah!” Henry exclaimed playfully with a wry grin, “What happened to the notion that 'Bendy will always be the protagonist'?”

Joey reeled back, scrunching his face up at the truth before toning down his expression. “Well- I thought that maybe people would like a change! Like I said, try something new! People's ideas change; mine change too, Henry.”

All his partner gave in return was an unamused grin. Henry then gestured his hand out in offer to Joey with his head down in resignation before picking it back up to speak: “Yea we can do an episode centered around Alice. See how it goes.”

“Great! Now that we got that settled, how's the plot gonna go?” Both men sat quietly racking their brains for some kind of solution.

Henry piped up: “Do some sort of musical?”

Joey thought about the suggestion with squinted eyes, chin resting on his hand with his finger tapping his lips. “Yea that could work...” he muttered still in thought. “Yea,” he finalized, “Let's do a musical episode starring our gracious angel!”

 

Telling the plans to Sammy had been a hit. Apparently he had been itching to do another episode entirely constructed around his music, and with Susie's voice no-less. And thus the music score was made, though it had to be revised many times as Sammy wanted it to be perfect.

In the office the two coworkers listened to the piece on a record. Every now and then either one of the men would come up with their own vision for a certain part of the song and draw it down to be considered in the storyboard. After the whole song was storyboarded, they revised it and now it was ready for production.

 

Bendy had been waiting for a couple of weeks for the next episode to get started. He liked knowing what it was going to be about and the person he usually went to ask was Henry. The man was already working on the rough, first stages of the animation, pencil in hand as he flipped through the pages every so often.

The little devil jumped up to sit on the side of Henry's desk and whistled in excitement.

Henry returned his enthusiasm. “You want to know what this one's about, huh?”

Bendy readily nodded his head.

“Well it is somewhat different than our normal formulas.”

Bendy turned his head to the side.

“Like this time we're having Alice be the star of the show.”

The devil's smile turned into a gentle frown which turned into slight confusion.

“I know. You're always the main character in the episodes but this time Joey thought it would be good if we switch things up a bit.”

Bendy took it in before pointing to himself and tilting his head.

“Unfortunately not, bud.”

Bendy frowned.

“Its alright. You'll be in the next one, I'll make sure of it.”

Bendy slumped to the side and let out a whining whistle.

Henry laughed, “Its quite normal for the main character to take the bench for a time. It actually helps the other characters get some spotlight. So you could say by letting them have a production all to themselves, you're helping them.”

The devil slowly piqued up in realized understanding. He let out a whistle and smiled.

Henry smiled warmly, “That's very sweet, Bendy.” Bendy ducked shyly at the small praise. The small devil then looked to the paper stills and squeaked, pointing at them.

“You want to help?”

Bendy nodded.

“Alright but since this is an entirely musical episode everything's going to be a little complicated.”

Bendy firmly nodded and let out a short-cut whistle in determination. He then waved his arms up with chipper whistles.

“I'm sure she'll look dazzling if you're the one drawing her!”

Henry handed Bendy some paper and a pencil and they both worked on the animation together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you like? What did you dislike? Let me know and why!
> 
> Have anything you would like to see written? Tell me and I might write it! (Crediting you is a default.)
> 
> If you liked this you may like my other works! I got more Bendy fics besides this series!


End file.
